Frozen
by CychoXTia
Summary: Everyone finds affections in different ways. Some find it easy, like a snap of a finger, but then there are those whose feelings are tainted with scars of the past... AU, Yaoi


It was cold, almost freezing, really, in my beat down little car. Though, it couldn't be helped, since I had no money to fix the heater. I barely even had the money to buy gas. None of it was my fault, none of it. The fact that I had gotten laid off of my job was merely because I was new and inexperienced. Maybe some of the reason was because of my abrasive behavior . . . but I preferred not to think so-

My car lost traction as I slid over black ice, and I held onto the wheel with dear life, digging my fingers into the faded leather, "Dammit!" I grunted, barely managing to avoid an overgrown evergreen tree. See, this is why I needed to buy chains. Couldn't afford those, either, though. If I didn't get enough money soon I'd get kicked out of my apartment. . . and I had nowhere to stay, so I'd be in jail or on the streets in this weather. . .

_Focus, Ghirahim,_I mentally yelled at myself, _Focus. Let's just try to get back home in one piece before you start on this again._

So I focused, thankful I didn't have to share the road with any other cars this late at night, and watched small flakes batter my windshield. Snow was not beautiful to me; it was just another thing in my way as I attempted to get myself home safely. Not many things were beautiful in my eyes, anymore. Everything I did, every breath I took, was simply for my survival, and if I dared to actually take time off to enjoy myself, something bad always happened. So I committed myself to living on instinct, and if I had the time, maybe I would actually close my eyes and enjoy the silence for once.

A blurry figure seemed to materialize from the thick woods to my left, walking too slowly for its own good. _What the hell?_ My foot slammed down on the breaks. _Does this guy have a death wish?_ My heartbeat quickened, the car not slowing down fast enough on the icy road. The figure didn't even look up at me as I hurtled toward it. As a last minute resort, I spun the wheel about a complete circle to get myself around them. Everything around me whirled dizzily, dreamlike, but shook me awake as I finally hit a complete stop, my car inches away from a sudden ditch. I looked to the side and saw the figure, now recognizable as a boy, just simply standing, staring blankly at me.

What was this, a horror movie? I shoved my door open and walked over to him, staring furiously into his empty blue eyes, "What the _fuck_ is this?" I hissed, pointing theatrically to my now wheezing vehicle, "What the _fuck_ were you doing? You almost killed yourself, _and_ me!" This kid must have been in his late teens, his boyish features fading. Maybe sixteen or seventeen, I guessed, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to fly off of the handle if I had to. Something about this whole situation was really ticking me off.

Only his eyes followed my hand movements, face completely expressionless. He said nothing at all, and then looked back at my face after my arm had dropped to my side. He finally moved once, only to lightly brush a dirty blonde strand of his hair into place.

"Well?" I examined him up and down as he remained a statue, almost like he was frozen from the ice around us. Something was definitely wrong with him. No matter how close I got to him, he stood completely still. I scowled and reached to touch his cheek, wanting a reaction. _Any_ response would be nice at this point. His face lit up with a sudden, momentary look of surprise, and he shivered uncontrollably as he took a quick step back.

"So you're at least cold. . ." I trailed off, feeling a tiny spark of pity for the boy, wearing thin and worn clothes, "How did you get out here?" My voice softened barely, though I did not expect and answer. His only response was another audible shiver, so I finally gave in and growled irritably.

"Fine. Get in the car."

The ride back to the apartment was completely uneventful, since the blonde didn't seem like opening his mouth any time soon. He seemed to take a fixation to the window, staring at nothing in particular. What was he even doing out at two in the morning, that deep in the forest alone? I didn't understand at all. I didn't even understand why I was nice enough to take him home with me. There was barely enough room and only food to just feed myself.

He sat at my table, watching me eat. It was really creeping me out, the way his eyes were glued to my face. "What the heck do you want?" I grunted at him, spooning another disgusting glob of soup into my mouth. "You want some or something?" I shoved the bowl at him, mumbling a quick "Fine. Take it."

He stared at the food with a bit of confusion at first, and then suddenly ate everything in the bowl in a few quick bites. It was almost funny, seeing how hungry he was. The way he did everything was comparable to a small child. He sat there for a minute or two, looking satisfied, and then glanced back up at me, shivering yet again.

"Why are you so high maintenance?" I stood up, beckoning him toward my room. I rummaged through my packed closet, until I stumbled upon an unraveling black sweatshirt. After I yanked it off of the hanger (which made it unravel even more), I tossed it at the other male. "Now let's just hope you remember how to put clothes on."

To my relief, he actually did get it on. Backwards, that is.

"You know what?" I walked out of the room and left him behind to fumble with the top. I was not a goddamn babysitter. What was he, five? I would not deal with this. I would not. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave him outside on his own, either. _Fuck this_, I plopped down on my couch, lighting a cigarette. I'd deal with him when my mood improved.

. . . Or not. He followed me out and sits next to me. It seemed he got the hoodie switched around, at least. Maybe he wasn't such a stupid idiot after all. I pondered the moment for a few seconds until realizing I honestly had no idea who he was at all. Maybe eventually he would come around to talking. Maybe.

But for now he would just irritate me even more and rest his head on my shoulder, falling quickly into a deep sleep.


End file.
